solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Эусоциальность
[[Файл:Meat eater ant nest swarming03.jpg|thumb|250px|Роение муравьёв Iridomyrmex purpureus]] thumb|250px|[[Голый землекоп (Heterocephalus glaber)]] Эусоциальность ( «полностью, хорошо» + ''социальность'') — наивысший уровень социальной организации животных. Анализ эусоциальности играет ключевую роль в развитии теории в социобиологии. Появлению социальности предшествовало несколько стадий пресоциальности: пресоциальность, субсоциальность, полусоциальность, парасоциальность и квазисоциальностьJames T. Costa & Terrence D. Fitzgerald 2005 Social terminology revisited: Where are we ten years later? Ann. Zool. Fennici 42:559-564 PDF. История Термин был впервые предложен в 1966 году Сюзанной Батра (Suzanne Batra) при описании поведения общественных пчёл ИндииBatra, S. W. T. Nests and social behavior of halictine bees of India (Hymenoptera: Halictidae). Indian J. Entomol. 1966, 28: 375—393., а уточнен в 1971 году профессором Эдвардом УилсономWilson, E. O. 1971: The insect societies. — Belknap Press of Harvard University Press. Cambridge. Massachusetts.. Первоначально этот термин обозначал организмы (оригинально это были только общественные насекомые), которые обладали следующими признакамиMichener, C. D., Annu. Rev. Entomol, 1969, 14, 299—342.Gadagkar, Raghavendra (1993) And now… eusocial thrips!. Current Science 64(4): pp. 215—216 PDF: # Разделение репродуктивного труда между плодовитыми матками и стерильными рабочими особями # Перекрывание нескольких поколений # Совместный уход за потомством Следуя оригинальному определению Э. Уилсона, другие авторы в дальнейшем или расширяли или сужали его трактовку, фокусируя своё внимание на природе и степени разделения труда. Более узкое определение указывает требование для включения в рассматриваемую эусоциальную группу только для имеющих отличимые поведенческие группы или касты (с учётом их бесплодия и/или других особенностей), и такое определение исключает все виды социальных позвоночных животных (включая землекопов), ни один из которых не имеет кастыCrespi, B.J. and Yanega, D. (1995) The definition of eusociality. Behav. Ecol. 6, 109—115. Более широкое определение учитывает любое временное разделение труда или неслучайное распределение репродуктивного успеха, чтобы составить эусоциальность, и некоторые авторы считают, что даже людей можно рассматривать эусоциальнымиKevin R. Foster & Francis L.W. Ratnieks. 2005. A new eusocial vertebrate? TRENDS in Ecology and Evolution 20(7):363-364. В 2010 году предложена новая гипотеза происхождения эусоциальности, согласно которой родство есть скорее следствие, а не причина эусоциальностиО новой концепции эусоциальности у животных. Описание Феномен репродуктивной специализации обнаружен среди различных групп организмов. В общем случае он эволюционировал в появлении стерильных членов вида (рабочие особи, солдаты, фуражиры), которые занимаются обслуживанием репродуктивных членов семьи. Явление эусоциальности включает морфологические и поведенческие изменения, групповую защиту семьи, вплоть до самопожертвования (альтруизм). Наибольшее число эусоциальных видов представлены среди следующих групп животных: муравьи, пчёлы, осы (отряд Перепончатокрылые), термиты, у которых есть репродуктивная матка (королева) и бесплодные рабочие особи (самки). Среди эусоциальных видов есть и млекопитающие, такие как Голый землекоп (Heterocephalus glaber) и дамарский пескорой (Cryptomys damarensis). У голых землекопов имеется одна плодовитая матка и 2-3 фертильных самца, а остальные самки и самцы выполняют роль рабочих особей (до 300 особей) и в размножении не участвуютBurda, H. Honeycutt, R. L, Begall, S., Locker-Grutjen, O & Scharff A. (2000) Are naked and common mole-rats eusocial and if so, why? Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology 47(5):293-303 AbstractЖ. И. Резникова. Разнообразие сообществ животных и подходы к их классификации (глава 8.2.1 из книги «Интеллект и язык животных и человека. Основы когнитивной этологии». М., Академкнига, 2005).. Среди других эусоциальных групп отмечают также колониальных тлей, некоторые виды трипсов, креветок и жуков-грибовиков. Креветки рода Synalpheus живут в полости внутри губок, где находится размножающаяся самка в окружении рабочих особей и одна из них охраняет в неё вход. Жуки Austroplatypus incompertus (Плоскоходы) и рода Pselaphacus из семейства грибовиков (Erotylidae) держатся группами и ведут своих личинок к грибам, которые те потом будут поедатьDuffy, J. Emmett; Cheryl L. Morrison and Ruben Rios (2000). «Multiple Origins of Eusociality among Sponge-Dwelling Shrimps (Synalpheus)». Evolution 54 (2): 503—516. . Обнаружены проявления эусоциальности также у плоских червей HimasthlaУ плоских червей обнаружена эусоциальность. Древнейший представитель эусоциальных видов обнаружен среди общественных ископаемых тараканов. В 2010 году был описан вымерший вид таких тараканов из Мезозойской эры: Sociala perlucida gen. et sp. nov. (Blattida: Socialidae fam. nov.)Peter VRŠANSKÝ. 2010. Cockroach as the Earliest Eusocial Animal. — Acta Geologica Sinica. Volume 84, Issue 4, pages 793—808, August 2010. . См. также * Коллективный интеллект * Голый землекоп * Симбиоз Примечания Литература * Nowak, Martin A., Corina E. Tarnita, Wilson O. Edward. 2010. [http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v466/n7310/full/nature09205.html The evolution of eusociality]. // Nature. Volume: 466, Pages: 1057—1062. Date published: 26 August 2010. Ссылки * Предложен новый взгляд на происхождение общественного образа жизни у животных (elementy.ru) * Марков А. В. Эволюция кооперации и альтруизма: от бактерий до человека. Расширенная версия доклада на IV Международной конференции «Биология: от молекулы до биосферы». 15.12.2009. (evolbiol.ru) * Александр Марков. Эволюционные корни добра и зла: бактерии, муравьи, человек. Публичная лекция «Полит.ру». 29 апреля 2010 года. (polit.ru) * Резникова Ж. И. Жизнь в сообществах: формула счастья // «Природа» № 8, 2008. Категория:Этология Категория:Коллективный интеллект Категория:Колониальные организмы Категория:Поведение животных